


It is wrong

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imrahil knows the fate that awaits both his daughter and his nephew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is wrong

Imrahil knows he is wrong to judge his son-in-law by how he looks compared to the dark haired, grey eyed men of Gondor to who Imrahil belongs.

But when he sees his daughter standing next to Éomer, her dark hair flowing down her back, framing her beautiful face, he remembers the words that Legolas spoke to him of Nimrodel and her kin. He thinks of the generations of proud men and women that have shaped her bloodline.

And he can’t help but despair when he thinks of the fate that awaits both his daughter and his nephew, who have tied themselves to the Rohirrim whose blonde hair marks their lesser blood. And Imrahil weeps to know that both his daughter and nephew will outlive their spouses, if blood holds true.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though most of my writing is Silmarillion based, I've always had a deep love for Imrahil, Faramir, and the House of Dol Amroth in general.


End file.
